


Midnight Visitor

by Isis



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Double Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, Time Travel, these last two tags are related, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: A loud thud woke Alucard.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



A loud thud woke Alucard. He opened his eyes; someone was in his room. “Belmont? What are you doing here? How–”

“Ugh,” said Belmont. He looked like shit and reeked of ale. “Wha’ – who’re you? How’d you know m’name?”

“Is this some kind of game?” Alucard demanded – then looked more closely. Belmont looked different. The scar across his eye was still raw. He had longer hair, smoother skin. This _was_ Belmont, but – younger.

Belmont wobbled to his feet and lurched toward the bed. “Rough day, an’ you’re cute. Got room?” Without waiting for a reply – or taking off his boots – he crawled under the covers, throwing an arm around Alucard’s shoulders and snuggling into his side. 

Well. _That_ was unexpected. 

Not unwelcome. Alucard had, on occasion, allowed himself daydreams of Belmont returning to his castle, coming to his bed. Though in his fantasies, Belmont was sober. _And_ removed his boots first. 

But still. This was Belmont. Alucard bent to kiss him.

“Hold that thought,” said Belmont, turning to vomit across the pillow. “Oops,” he said – and vanished.

Did “his” Belmont remember this? 

Did it matter?

A pity the vomit hadn’t vanished, too. Sighing, Alucard got up to change the bedding.


End file.
